


All The Multitudes

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	All The Multitudes

  
"Watch where you are going Weasley!" Pansy stormed as she rapidly clicked her way down the corridor, balancing files and a mug of coffee in the crook of an arm, the other being occupied with holding her dress robes up off the floor.

"Me?" Ron stepped back in joking alarm. "It's not me who'll have Health and Safety breathing down their neck for wearing unsuitable shoes in a work environment."

"No, they'll be getting you for making a nuisance of yourself." Pansy grinned. "Why the fuck aren't you wearing dreadful dress robes, and looking about to throw up? Your child is being named today, no?"

"Oh yeah," Ron ran a hand through his hair and held the door open for Pansy, "mum's got it all in hand. All Hermione and I have to do is show up."

"How nice." Pansy dumped her files down on the desk, and rescued her coffee from a wobbly land-tract that had threatened to tip it onto the rug. "And what time does this infernal ceremony begin?"

"Four." Ron winked. "Do try to be pleasant."

"Pleasant! I'll show you pleasant!" Pansy yelled after Ron as he sauntered out of the door, and grinning shucked off her outer robes, and settled down to work.

\--

  
"Auntie Pansy, Auntie Pansy!" Pansy stepped back a little, and tried to rescue her cloak from the clutches of small sticky fingers.

"Good afternoon infants." She winked, and drew out a parcel of wriggling ice-mice from one of the inner pockets. "Here, take these and leave me alone for ten minutes. Or at least, leave me with only the company of this gin."

"Drinking already? You'd better not drop Hugo. We're depending upon you." Hermione grinned, and took Pansy's glass off her. "Just a little sip. I'm exhausted. I don't remember it being this much hassle with Rose's ceremony."

"Everyone had less family then." Pansy remarked dryly. "Now give me my drink wench."

Hermione laughed and handed it over, taking a last gulp as she did. "It is good to see you. And I love those shoes."

"Thank you, I got them from that little shop besides the Happening Harpy when I was waiting for a date to show up. They never did, but I think green suede shoes rather makes up for that fact."

"I couldn't possibly comment." Hermione giggled, and then caught the eye of a small child that appeared to be trying to pull a tablecloth off the cake table. "Lissette! Stop that!" She looked over at Pansy again, "Fleur's youngest. I think the Weasley blood is showing through."

"It's very persistent." Pansy shook her head. "Sad really."

\--

  
"Aun'ie Pansy," Rose whined slightly as she snuggled into Pansy in the warm evening air.

"Yes little one?" Pansy smiled down, and wrapped her cloak over a shoulder that was growing goosebumps.

"Why are you and mummy and daddy fwiends? 'Cause I'm fwiends wiv Teddy 'cause he's my cousin-kinda, and wiv Lily because she's fun, and wiv Effelburga 'cause she's got really fun toys, but why are you fwiends wiv mummy and daddy? Do they share their toys wiv you, like Effelburga does wiv me?"

Pansy hastily turned a laugh into a cough, and when she trusted herself to speak again turned to Rose, "Well your mother and father and I never used to get along, but then they were dreadfully brave and I was dreadfully cowardly, but they never held it against me. Then we all ended up working in the same place, and your father tipped some soup all over my shoes once. By accident, he said, but I've never quite believed him, and your mother let me sit in her office and sob about them and then when she'd wormed it out of me that my evening would involve Gillywater cocktails with the idiots in Accounting and then going home to an empty flat, she invited me round for dinner. Whereupon I insulted your father's taste in decor, he told me my dress was unsuitable and we all had a glorious time." Looking down once more, she saw that Rose had snuggled further into the cloak and down onto the bench. Gently sliding out, Pansy slipped the cloak off her shoulders and placed it over the sleeping child, making sure that it was bunched a little under her head and then stepped across the garden to grab a dance with Ron, who was beaming down at his newly named child.


End file.
